Stages to 'Real' Love
by InspiReition
Summary: While patrolling her designated area in the Leaf village, Ruriko comes across her old classmate when she was in training, Kakashi Hatake. Discovering his new hobby of reading, she finds herself being taught what real adult love is like. -Might add another chapter, I don't know ;o-
1. Stage 1: Holding Hands

Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake to be precise. There's not one person who doesn't know him here in the Leaf village. At least that's what I think. As I was patrolling the Leaf village alone, I got bored once again. I've been patrolling a specific area for months and there hasn't been any random uproars or thieves getting away with things. No wonder nobody else decided to sign up to patrol in this area. There's nothing here. Not even Naruto to screw around with things for entertainment.

I sighed. "Well this isn't getting me anywhere." I put my thoughts aside and paced around the area once more, greeting the citizens who waved at me. There has to be something I can do.

"You!" I shout out. Some of the citizens look at me with surprised looks. A tall silver-haired ninja was casually strolling around the area with a book in his hand. Obviously he wouldn't have duties in this area. And there's no man that I don't know who was in my training class years ago. At least, the ones who caught my interest.

"..." The person I called out to left no response, his eyes fixated on the book.

"...Kakashi. What are you doing?" I glared at him. His face stayed concentrated on the words. One of his hands slid into his pocket and pulled out a bookmark. He placed it in the book and closed it, focusing his gaze at me. I put my hands on my hips, annoyed that he didn't reply to me the first time.

"What do you want?" He asked casually.

"Me? You're the one who's here!" I pointed at him, irritated.

"Ah, really..." His scratched his head with his free hand. "Am I not allowed to walk around the Leaf village to my own accord?"

"N-no, that's not what I meant...but don't you have duties to do at the moment?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Not at the moment, and if I do Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto already took care of it." He replied, studying my face. What a slave driver.

"Wh-what?" I averted my eyes from his stare.

"Something bugging you Ruriko-chan?" He asked nonchalantly, tilting his head in concern.

My hand fidgeted with my shuriken pouch. "Well, I've been meaning to ask you this but..."

"A love confession?" He guessed, raising an eyebrow.

"No you dumb idiot! And don't add -chan with my name either! I just wanted to know what books you're reading! You don't really seem like the type to read books with your stoic nature." I snapped out loud, unconsciously slapping his face. Some passer bys looked at us, smiling and giggling. I pulled my hand back and blushed a bit, he placed his hand on his cheek. I took a deep breath.

"Well, it's not something you can read." He shrugged his shoulders, showing no reaction to my hit.

"What? Why not?" He piqued my interest. "Is it too wordy or something?"

"You're not old enough to read it."

I scowled. "Huh?! Old enough? How old do I have to be to read something?" I grabbed the book from him and looked at the cover. His arm reached out to grab it but decided to give up.

I read both sides of the book cover, examining it carefully."...Oh, I've heard about the Icha-Icha series. Audience: Adult 18+... Kakashi. I'm around your age. What do you mean I can't read it?"

He sighed, casually taking the book back from my hands. "You're truly one stubborn and persistent woman."

"What are you trying to imply here?" I ask.

He opened the book again in his hands and continued reading off where he stopped. It seemed as if I didn't exist any more.

"Hey, Kakashi. Answer me." I cringed, trying to hold myself back from getting mad. Curiosity came upon me. "What's in that book that you forget everything around you?"

Knowing he won't respond, I went behind him. I realized our slight height difference as I was approaching him and decided to stay by his side and read along instead. The disadvantages of being shorter than someone sometimes. I looked at Kakashi's face which slowly got redder each sentence he read. I looked at the page. "Eh!?" I put my hand over my mouth, blushing. "W-w-what the hell are you reading!?"

He slammed the book shut with his hand. "Why'd you close it? You didn't bookmark it, you know."

"You may be old enough, but your way of thought is like a young teen, Ruriko-chan." Kakashi replied to my question. "Like Sakura."

"A young teen!? I know full well of adulterous love, and I can tell you right now you're aroused." I crossed my arms. He showed no way of denying what I said. "You just stopped reading because I was beside you and you're embarrassed that I read the part that got you aroused by."

"And what will you do?" He asked. "You're quite aroused as well from what you read."

"W-what?! D-don't be ridiculous." I turned my head to the side. "Anyway! Since you're just wandering around I'll be scouting the area once again."

I started walking away and felt my arm get grabbed. I jumped a bit. "What is it?"

"Come with me." He said. He started walking, dragging me along the path. He led me down the path I always try to avoid - the love motel lane.

I covered my eyes with my free hand, relying on Kakshi to guide me. "Why are you bringing me to such a place, Kakashi!" I heard loud moans coming from one of the motels. I felt shivers down my spine and extremely uncomfortable. Kakashi continued walking on like it was nothing, as if it was natural.

"We're here." he let go of my wrist and I looked around. There were all motels around me. I reddened at the sight.

"K-Kakashi, we're not in that sort of relationship to you know..." I looked at the ground timidly. He continued walking and I followed behind him. He opened the door and went into the building, it was small and hard to notice with all the motel signs and lights. Not wanting to be picked up by a random drunkard, I followed him in. I was shocked at what I saw and stood frozen at the entrance.

"Where is it.." Kakashi mumbled to himself, looking at some books on the shelf. Everywhere I looked were lewd magazines and odd items. I caught eye contact with the cashier, to which he gave a friendly smile. I silently walked up behind Kakashi.

"Um, where exactly are we?" I whispered in his ear.

"When I'm in this area I always go here for books similar to the one I'm reading." He said. I wasn't sure if I should've felt disgusted or not. He is a man after all, and men need to have some form of...pleasure.

While Kakashi was examining the books, I wandered around the foreign store, seeing if anything would catch my interest. "Ah! What's this? Why would they sell cucumber at a place like this?" I asked holding up the green prickly shaped item.

Kakashi looked up at me and smirked, stifling a laugh as best he could. The cashier in the shop laugh heartily as he came up to me. "Is this your first time in a store like this, miss?"

"Y-yeah..." I replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Well that's what you'd call an adult toy. For you know, the pillow talk." He explained.

"Eh!?" I looked at the item in disgust and dropped it back. "But wouldn't the guy be enough in those cases? Why would anyone want a bumpy thing?"

"Well, everybody has their preferences." the cashier laughed. My face was beyond going to normal colour any time soon. Kakashi purchased a book and we both left the store.

"And you said you know about adulterous love." Kakashi gave a small laugh. "Are you sure?"

"Shut up! There's nothing wrong with being a fair maiden during these times."

"But being too innocent leads you into situations like this." Kakashi bit his lip in an attempt to stop laughing. I growled at him, but obediently followed him. "Have you ever dated before?"

I gasped in offense. "Of course I have! You should remember the reputation I had back in training!"

Kakashi nodded his head. "Yes, but I don't think you've learned anything. Despite the number of guys you conquered, I don't think you've gained any experience whatsoever."

I became silent. "Hmm, we could always get you someone to teach you." Kakashi said. "How about Asuma?"

"Are you recommending people to me because you're not good enough of a 'sensei' to teach me?" I asked, teasing a bit.

"You really know how to wound a man's pride." Kakashi looked at me. He didn't look offended or hurt in any way. As if he knew I was going to say that. "Fine. I'll teach you." He said with full resolve.

Eep. Not what I expected him to say. "...You know, I was just kidding about what I said just now, Kakashi..." I chuckled awkwardly.

"Really?" he said monotonously. "Didn't sound like you were kidding though."

I laughed awkwardly. "But.."

"For starters," Kakashi took my hand and entwined our fingers together. "let's begin by holding hands."

"I already know what it's like to hold hands!" I argued, feeling a bit shy. I've always had a soft side for Kakashi because of his cool demeanour but I didn't want any old feelings to grow.

"You know, but have you experienced it?" Kakashi spoke in a questioning tone.

"Obviously!" I reply, trying to let go of his hand. He looked at me.

"When couples hold hands, it's not a two second thing." He explained. I stopped resisting. "But, I'm sure you already know that. We'll hold hands until we reach our destination."

"...And that is?" I grumbled, unsatisfied by the turn of events.

"My place." He replied. I gulped, looking at him. He's joking, right?


	2. Stage 2: Kissing

"Now why exactly are we going to your place? I still need to patrol here!" I argued.

"It's okay, it's okay, nothing ever happens in this area. Unless you want to go to one of those motels since it's within the area." Kakashi suggested.

"...Fine." I replied. We walked in an stealthy manner in order not to bump into anyone we recognized. When we got to Kakashi's house, which was not too far from the area I was patrolling, he let me in and locked the door. "So? What's next?"

He let go of my hand and headed to the large bookshelf in a room, I'm assuming it was his room. "Um.. Where's your ninken?"

"Who knows." He placed the new book in the shelf.

"Y-you have a lot of books you know..." I commented, looking around the room. It was pretty simple, and it looked like it was hardly ever in use. "Are they all the same...genre?"

"Yes." He replied. My face didn't hide my disgusted emotion.

"Oh." was all I managed to say back.

"Well, on to stage two Ruriko-chan." Kakashi said, turning to face me. He pulled me close to him by my waist. I stiffened a bit, putting my hands on my chest as defense.

"Drop the -chan already Kakashi. I'm not 13." I mumbled.

"What's that, Ruriko**-chan**?" He smirked.

"You-!" I opened my mouth and he cut me off, sealing his lips with mine. My eyes widened. "Mmph!?"

I pushed his chest trying to break the kiss. It was the first time that Kakashi had taken off his face mask, I was definitely sure since I wasn't feeling any cloth on my lips. Though I couldn't see anything but his closed eyes in front of mine. Kakashi, showing no way of breaking the kiss, left his lips locked on mine. I settled down a bit. Well, this isn't so bad, I thought to myself, closing my eyes. He must've sensed that I calmed down and understood the situation because his tongue started licking my lips.

"Mmm?" I tried to speak. Curious, I let my mouth open a bit. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and started exploring my mouth. This is a first for me. I don't know what to do. I played with his tongue, trying to push it out of my mouth. He took it as an invitation to play along. This tongue fight got rougher and more competitive. I slid my arms up his chest and around his neck, to get deeper into his mouth. Kakashi held me tighter. I was so sure this wasn't how Kakashi had planned to go about with things, but we both couldn't control ourselves at that moment.

Getting my senses together, I gently opened my eyes and slowly parted from his lips. The kiss left a string of saliva on both our lips and I flushed red to wipe it off. When I looked at Kakashi to see his full face without the mask, I was disappointed. He had already put it back on the second I broke the kiss. Both of our faces were flushed. None of us said a word.

"Was that, too much?" Kakashi asked in a cool tone, loosening his arms from my waist.

"N-no...It was just, unexpected...that's all." I looked at the window, avoiding eye contact. Silence dawned us again. Kakashi began laughing. "What?" I asked.

"I was just thinking," Kakashi looked at me. "If you can't handle that, then how can you handle what's next? That kiss is only the beginning of adult love."

"I could handle it! I just thought it would be like a peck on the lips..." I looked in his eyes and showed him what I meant. I tiptoed and gave him a kiss on the lips, even though his mask was on. "Like that kind of kiss." He was silent for a second. "Kakashi?"

"That kiss is considered nothing." He replied, avoiding eye contact with me. I rested my arms on Kakashi's arms that were still on my waist.

"Oh, really?" I teased.


End file.
